thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creature World
The Creature World is the main location of The Creature Council Chronicles and many other shows across the universe. It is home to creatures and some humans. History The Creature World is the second dimension version of Earth. Both planets were formed at around the same time. Four billion years ago the Earth-like planet was barraged with meteors or millions of years. These meteors introduced The Creature World to magic and vibrainium. The raw substances in the meteors permanently corrupted the environment on the planet. The corruption eventually reached the first animal life, causing different mutations and eventually hybrids came to be. These hybrids eventually mutated into the first Draconequus. Though the first Draconequus were intelligent they were also docile and lacked the insane amount of power they have today. For the most part, they stayed clear of the surface world, living underground and in caves. 300 million years ago, The Creature World was struck with a cera fluid meteor. The fluid severely corrupts the environment and lifeforms that it touches. The alien fluid immediately distorts the crash site, creating a huge crater where the effects of the fluid grow stronger. The crater intercepted a Draconequus den causing them to have to react. The cera fluid begins to crawl up the sides of the crater, attempting to corrupt more areas of The Creature World. The Draconequus built a dam to stop the spreading but in the process corrupts themselves as well. The cera fluid distorted their minds and bodies and enhanced their magical abilities. Despite this, the Draconequus would still stay hidden for another few million years. About 15 million years ago, the age of reptiles subsided and the age of mammals grew. Mammals became to dominant race in The Creature World. This change sparked the Draconequus to change their appearance from a more reptilian form to the mammalian form they are known for. Over 14 million years later the first Humans appeared. Due to the magic charged environment, Humans quickly became genetically altered giving magical abilities such as basic hand magic and immortality. Ine such human was King Makhluq the terrible, the last great king of The Creature World. He was a tyrant and almost led the humanoids into disarray; even attempted to start a war with the Draconequus. In an alternate timeline, around 906 C.E. The first Creature War took place causing the creatures of Earth to flee to The Creature World. However, The Creature World was still under the rule of King Makhluq. The humanoid creatures of Earth and The Creature World needed to work together to overthrow the King, mummifying him and trapping him in a pyramid far away in the desert. Afterward, the humanoids were able to form a small Queendom ruled by the Cromwell Witch family. many years later, during the 22 century, Discord who had finally overthrown his father led an attack against the creatures of what was called Halloweentown. The Warlock Merlin was able to flee from the battle and make it to his lab. Before being brutally mauled to death by Discord's Draconequus army, he was able to reset the entire universe with one major difference: The creatures would never have left Earth to escape the humans. But in the main timeline, with no one to stop him, King Makhluq advanced and succeded his goals at going to war with the Draconequus. However, Discord and Eris, having memories of the other timeline, were able to counter-attack and overpower the King. He was given the same fate and was locked away in a faraway pyramid. Now that King Makhluq was out of the picture, Discord made himself the new ruler of The Creature World. Discord hated, one might say feared, humanoid creatures and either killed or locked away most of them. One such humanoid creature was the Dragonians, a juvenile form of the Dragon. The Dragonians were too strong to simply kill off or lock up so Discord decided to create a volcano and trap them inside, cursing them so they can never leave. Weather Acid Rain Cat and Dog Rain Ghost Rain Ink Fog Magic Doldrums Precipikraken Tornadicane Geography The Cera Crater The Great Territorial Volcano Krylock Island The Creature Council Chronicles The Creature World is the main location of The Creature Council Chronicles. it is the home of locations like The Lair and The Lab and is home to all creature organizations. It contains floating islands and other odd geographical anomalies. Certain locations and structures are alive along with the planet itself. The Creature World was first introduced in The Creature Council Movie as a dystopian society under the totalitarian rule of Discord. All humanoid creatures are locked away in the dungeon, while non-humanoid creatures live in fear of the Draconequus. During the series premiere, The Tree of Life, The Creature World is deteriorating because the Draconequus magic sustaining it has slowly faded away. Once The Tree of Life is found and brought to The Creature World, the planet was restored to its livable state. During the season one episode, Geo-Heist, an alien species known as The Planet Jackers (Invader Zim) steal The Creature World because they thought that The Creature World was still being deteriorated. Also, they were confused about the Universal Laws. In the two-parter, The Lost Village and Lava, The Creature Council explores The Great Territorial Volcano and discovers a lost tribe of Dragonians. Once the prince left the volcano it began to erupt. The Draconequus cursed the volcano to keep all beings stuck in there forever. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:The Creature Council Category:The Creature Channel Category:The Creature World __NOEDITSECTION__